Dean's Wedding
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Dean gets married - kinda. I'm rating this T because I don't want the rating to be to low, please tell me if it is. Thanks for reading.


Hey everyone. I just want to put out there real quick, on my last story, Questions - And Answers?, Izzy's age is I guess what you would call AU. I know there's at least 15 years between them, but I put their age closer for the story. Thank you Justicerocks for that one. I'm still learning this whole fanfiction thing. Please check out my profile if you want a story idea. Also, please tell me if I'm rating my stories too high, I don't want to get them too low, so I put T. I just realized I haven't been putting up a disclaimer, so 'I do not own Flashpoint'. Thanks for reading.

''I don't know about this, Clark.'' Dean said, nervously smoothing out the wrinkles of his suit jacket.

''It's not a big deal, Dean.'' Clark put his hand on Dean's shoulder and turned him around to straighten his tie. ''It's not even real.''

''I know that, but still -'' Dean stared into the mirror again.

Clark cut his friend off before he could finish. ''Look, you go up there say a few words, put the ring on her finger, give her a kiss, and you're done. That's it, there's nothing to it. Come on, I've done this twice already. It's easy - and just think of the cake. Mrs. Wordsworth made her famous 'Chocolate Surprise'.''

''You and food,'' Dean huffed.

''Come on, I'm right beside you,'' Clark said, slinging his arm around his friends shoulders.

''Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today ...'' Dean tuned out Ed as he glanced around the Wordsworth's back yard. His dad and Marina were sitting in seats of honor, along with Wordy and Shelley. The rest of the team sitting or standing in various places. Spike had a camera, recording the small service. The food tables were set up, and he could practically hear them groaning under the weight. Looking over to his right, he saw Clark, who rolled his eyes and gave him what he was going to take as an encouraging smile. Wordy's daughter, Ally was to his left and she was holding his hand lightly. He had to admit, she did look cute, dress in a poofy dress with small plastic heels and tiara - the matching plastic wand sticking out of the bouquet. He turned back to Ed, who was reading off a piece of paper, and tuned back in just in time. ''Do you have the rings?''

Clark patted his pockets, and pulled out two foil packages from his left inside chest pocket. Unwrapping them both, he handed the cherry and grape ring pops to his Dad.

Handing the grape ring pop to Dean, he said, ''Alright, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.' ''

''With this ring, I thee wed.'' Dean repeated, slidding the ring on Ally's finger.

''Ally, take this ring and put it on Dean's finger, and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.' ''

''With this ring, I thee wed.'' Ally said, having diffulculty putting Dean's ring on, eventually giving up and leaving it near his knuckle.

''Now for the first time ever, may I present - Mr. Dean Parker and Mrs. Ally Wordsworth! Dean, you can kiss your bride now.'' Ed clapped Dean on the back, and walked over to his wife.

''Uhh,'' Dean looked over at Clark with wide eyes. Clark took his hand and rubbed his cheeck. Getting the message, Dean leaned down, and gently kissed Ally's cheeck.

''Cake time!'' Ally shouted, after returning Dean's kiss.

Clark patted Dean on the back, after hearing his relieved sigh. ''See, I told you, easy.''

Five Months Later

Clark, Dean, and Dean's girlfriend, Myra were walking back from Clark's basketball game. Deciding to take the short cut through the park, the three friends kept talking.

''Dean!'' The three teenagers turned around to see Ally running toward them. ''Hi, Clark.''

''Ally, what are you doing here?'' Dean gave Clark an anxious look. Clark, not seeming to understand his current predicament, started looking back and forth between Myra and Ally. Understanding must have dawn on him, because his body started to shake with laughter.

''Daddy and Mommy brought me, Maddy, and Stacy to the park to play. Who's this?'' Ally asked, looking at Myra.

''My name is Myra, what's yours?'' Myra asked, holding out her hand to shake. Clark thought now would be a good time to take out his phone to record the scene in front of him.

''I'm Ally, Dean's wife.''

''Dean's ...'' Myra trailed off, looking at her boyfriend in shock.

''Umm, Ally, why don't you, uhh, go tell your parents where you are, so they aren't worried.'' Dean hastily suggested.

''Okay,'' Ally turned around, and skipped off to her parents.

''Wife, you're married?''

''Myra, listen -''

''What is she, eight!''

''It's not like that, really -''

''Really?''

''Yes, look. Ally's at the age where, you know, she plays house and marriage and stuff - pretend. Wordy thought that if his kids thought they were married, then when they got older and started having crushes, they wouldn't do anything, because they thought they were married, and ... it's not legal, at all. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. Ask Clark, he's married to Maddy and Stacy.''

''Yeah, it's true.'' Clark stated, grinning madly behind his phone.

''So you're pretend married, to an eight-year-old?'' Myra clarified, calming down.

''Actually, I'm also, married to and six-year-old.'' Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

''What?''

''Well, Clark couldn't marry his own sister, and there hasn't been a boy born to Team 1 since the two of us.''

''Okay,'' she said, further processing the information.

''Umm, are we, still, dating?''

''Yeah, I guess, you said it wasn't real, right?''

''Not real, not at all.''

''Hey, guys, how's it going?'' Wordy asked, coming over with his family.

''Great, just great.'' Dean said, looking up at his 'in-laws'. Ally walked over and held his hand, and he gave an apologetic look to Myra.

''So what were you kids talking about?'' Asked Shelley.

''Oh, nothing, really. Just, discussing the complexity of triangles. Right, Dean?'' Clark quickly replied.

I'm married to his sister as well, shouldn't it be love quad-angle, Dean thought with an grimace. ''Yeah, they're, uhh, real complex.'' He gave Clark a side glance. Just wait til we get home, he thought.


End file.
